Asking
by Iciciro
Summary: Garrett Hawke takes a chance and asks his elven lover for something new. Fenris' reaction isn't quite what he'd expected.


The first time Hawke brought up the subject, he regretted it. Fenris was slamming hard into him, one hand wrapped tightly around his cock. Hawke gasped the elf's name and came into the sheets. Fenris, in turn, pulled out and began pumping at his own swollen cock. Garrett rolled over onto his back and whined like a wanton whore. Fenris _knew_ Garrett liked it when he came inside, and this was the third time they'd gone at it. The elf liked to save that for last, but Garrett had had a hard day and didn't know if he was up for another round of amazing sex with his elven lover.

"Fenris," he whined, needing to feel his elf's release. The pale elf stopped and looked at Hawke curiously, teasing.

"Is this all you've got for tonight? It seems like just a few weeks ago, you were an insatiable little thing," he grinned, settling himself between the legs of Hawke. Fenris pushed in slowly, dragging the head ever so delicately over his lover's prostate. Garrett, half hard again, let out a soft strangled sound and bucked down.

"Oh Maker," he groaned, fisting his hands into the pillows. The elf wrapped lyrium-lined fingers around Garrett's building erection and leaned down to peck him just below his ear.

"You're going to come again," he whispered, tugging on his human's cock. Hawke moaned, knowing nothing else to do. "Because I want you to." Garrett was powerless to resist. He dissolved into a shaking mess, moaning out semi-curses and half utterances of the elf's name. Fenris came with a low grunt and a pull on Garrett's shaft. The man jerked and came, spurting his seed all over his stomach.

"F-Fenris," he gasped, slowly descending from his high.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" The elf chuckled. Fenris got up to get a towel, knowing his lover was too tired to clean himself up. Garrett lay in the bed, half asleep. His elf wiped the come off both of them, leaving it at that. Honestly, he was quite tired as well, so Fenris snuggled up to Hawke, and Hawke should have left it at that.

"Maybe we should try something else?" Garrett suggested in his half-sleep state.

"Tonight? Were you just faking your tired?" Fenris grinned.

"Not tonight, but maybe later I could… I dunno. Maybe I could top you?" He was facing away from Fenris, so he couldn't see the growing look of bitterness.

"Are you unhappy with our current arrangement?" The elf asked stiffly.

"Oh no, Fenris. Maker, I will never get tired of you inside me, but I kind of want to be with you… you know, the same way you're with me." Silence answered Garrett, and he started babbling nervously. "I mean, it's okay if you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't mind if I could pleasure you like you pleasure me." Fenris shoved away from Hawke and got up to get his things.

"You will _never_ dominate me, _mage_," he hissed and marched out of the estate, a remarkably quick dresser.

Garrett was left without a single word to say, even when he had all night to stare blankly at the space where his lover had angrily disappeared. Even when he saw Fenris the next morning, he couldn't say a damn thing to him.

"Oh, is there something wrong, Fenris? You got a rock in your shoe? Maybe a wee headache?" Merrill asked innocently. Varric looked in between Hawke and the elf, neither of whom were looking at each other.

"Actually, I am feeling a bit… under the weather," Fenris answered. Oh so that's how this was going to be, eh? Never mind that they were in a committed relationship, but to really and truly talk with each other? You might as well go ahead and ask pigs to fly.

"That's fine. We can take Anders today. You go and take all the time you need," Garrett replied coldly. At the mention of the other mage, Fenris shot a glare at something over Garrett's shoulder and stalked off in the opposite direction of his house. Hawke huffed like a schoolgirl and marched off to find Aveline. What was he supposed to do with no tank? He needed a big sword and shiny armor, the role Fenris usually played.

"Need some advice?" Varric offered.

"No… I just don't understand Fenris a lot, and I think he misunderstands me. I just need to go talk to him tonight," Garrett sighed.

So that night, Hawke was going to talk to Fenris. He just needed to change out of his bloody clothes first. He didn't need to go see his lover looking like he'd just slaughtered half of Kirkwall. Garrett tiptoed through the foyer; his servant's snores (especially Sandal) could be heard coming from their quarters in the seller. A light was shining in his room, but that wasn't odd. Often Bodhan would light a candle or something for him when he got home late, but this fire wasn't lit by any of his servants.

"Fenris," Garrett breathed, as he stepped into his room. It was silent for a long time. Fenris sat on the bed, facing away from the door. He had only a pair of thin cotton pants on, his armor piled up at the foot of the bed.

"Hawke," Fenris answered finally. "I have… decided." Garrett put his staff next to the door, afraid to say anything lest he say the wrong thing. Fenris' gaze flicked over to the barbed magic staff, and he frowned. "I find myself unable to fathom a world without you, so if this is what you need." He shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. "If you need me to submit to you, then that is what I will do." It was Garrett's turn to shake his head.

"Fenris, that wasn't what I was asking…" His love for that insufferable elf was indescribable, but he would have to do with the meagre words he knew. His elf almost looked offended.

"Were you not asking to fuck me? It is no surprise, Garrett. I know how bored mages can get," the ex-slave lashed out. Hawke's fingers tightened into fists.

"I am not Danarius!" He shouted and then got quiet. "And I don't want to fuck you and this isn't boredom. Fenris, I want to make love to you." Hawke walked slowly over to the elf. He put a hand on a lyrium lined chin and guided those emerald eye back to his own gaze.

"I don't know the meaning," Fenris said bitterly.

"Isn't that what you've been doing with me all along? You've been with me because you love me. Isn't that right?" Hawke asked, growing steadily unsure. He backed away slowly, but Fenris desperately caught his wrist.

"Yes, Hawke. I—Of course I love you," he confessed, and a warm smile spread across his lover's face.

"Then trust me, silly elf." Garrett pulled Fenris in for a slow kiss, guiding him over to the bed. When Fenris hit the sheets, he moved backwards towards the headboard and watched as Hawke shed his robes.

"I… I trust you, Hawke," he said, and the other man's heart swelled. If he hadn't been so horny, he might have shed a tear or two. Garrett, completely bereft of any clothing crawled to his lover and captured the elf's lips. He began to rub over the lyrium lined chest in front of him, never having properly explored it before. A soft brush of his nipples sent a shiver through Fenris and a moan up his throat. Hawke did it again, letting the elf gasp and break the kiss.

"You're so sexy," Garrett groaned, kissing down his jaw. A thumb pressed over his nipple, the scarred pads rough against the dusky pink skin, and Fenris' back arched ever so slightly. Hawke moved down and let his tongue trace the pointy ear of his elf.

"Hawke!" Fenris groaned involuntarily. Said Hawke smirked and licked over the broody elf's ear again, teasingly dragging his tongue against the sensitive flesh. "Oh, Hawke." His slender hips, almost of their own accord, rubbed unabashedly at Garrett's hip. His growing erection pressed needily against his lover. The mage slowly inched down the elf's pants, watching those green eyes carefully for any sign of wrongdoing. Finally both naked, they kissed again, tongues and teeth clashing. Garrett had one hand in his elf's white hair and one supporting his weight.

"Can I…?" He asked, making sure one last time that this was okay. Fenris nodded and reached over to get the lube himself. Hawke spread the oil onto his fingers and rubbed his thumb over the elf's puckered entrance. "Relax, love," he murmured, working one finger in. Fenris tried to do as asked, relaxing back against the soft pillows. It was an alien feeling, but it soon turned pleasurable. A flash of pain over took him, and he whimpered.

"Hawke," he pleaded, not knowing what he was asking for.

"If you aren't up for this," Garrett began, pulling out his wonderfully delicious fingers.

"No!" Fenris insisted, surprising himself. "I _want_ you, Hawke." The mage pushed his fingers back in, trying to prepare his lover well. As the pleasure grew, and his aching cock wasn't being touched, Fenris groaned. "Aren't you done yet?" He asked, actually rolling his hips down. Garrett chuckled at his elf's impatience.

"You're still very tight, love. I don't want to hurt you." His fingers rubbed Fenris' prostate, making the elf moan loudly.

"Well whatever you do, do it quickly," he requested, sheets bunched up in his fists. Hawke touched the spot again, smirking at his lover's sudden gasp. "The first time we were together…" Fenris began, stopping to moan. "I barely prepared you."

"I remember," Garrett chuckled. "But that was different, all about primal need and three years of sexual tension." He leaned down to kiss his lover and sighed. "Besides, I do on occasion like it hard and rough, and by the Maker did you deliver."

"Hawke!" Fenris exclaimed, frustrated by his mage's wandering fingers. "Now." The elf felt empty without anything inside him with the loss of those talented fingers, but Garrett soon pressed in. His cock stretched Fenris exceedingly, the elf arching up at the sensation. Hawke took a hold of those slender hips, lifting them ever so slightly. His hands were slick with sweat, and he couldn't seem to breathe deeply enough. But he was in heaven. Fenris was so hot, so tight around him. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, reveling in his lover's body.

"This is making love, Fenris," Garrett breathed and fucked him slowly, intimately. There wasn't a place he didn't touch, caressing every inch of skin he could. Fenris was panting like a dog, pleading every other thrust for Hawke to go faster, harder, more please oh Maker. The elf held onto Garrett's steadily pumping shoulders, strong and grounded as they were. The pressure in his cock was getting to be unbearable, and he was ready to tumble over the edge without a touch.

"Hawke, oh Maker. I love you," he groaned, and Hawke laughed into the kiss he'd been pulled into. Without further delay, he wrapped a hand around the elf's throbbing cock and picked up his pace a little.

"Come on, Fenris," Garrett whispered, nipping at his ear. All the air was forced out of Fenris' lungs, as his orgasm jerked through him. His juices coated both their abdomens, and Hawke was almost pushed over the edge just watching his lover's face. "Fenris, can I…?"

"Yes, please," the elf answered breathily, and Hawke thrust into him once and let go. His come coated the elf's insides which Fenris couldn't decide if it was nice or just odd, but it didn't matter. Hawke showered him with kisses, slipping out soon after he was done.

"Did that feel good?" He asked, kissing down a lyrium line.

"Yes. There will definitely be more of that in the future," Fenris answered decisively. Hawke lay down next to him, tracing patterns on his elf's chest.

"For now, do you think you would mind so terribly if I asked you to take me?" Garrett asked innocently. Fenris laughed, looking to the ceiling.

"Give me a minute, you insatiable little thing," he smirked but moaned when he felt a hot mouth envelope his cock. He wound his fingers through his lover's hair and pushed the man down, encouraging an already enthusiastic Garrett.

"Oh Hawke…"


End file.
